


You were red and you liked me 'cause I was blue

by JustBeHappy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A more pessimistic take on Season 2 I am sorry, Angst, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeHappy/pseuds/JustBeHappy
Summary: Maybe coaching and competing at the same time wasn't really a good idea.When Victor started to stumble in his first GP qualifier, Yuuri was worried whether it was his fault.





	1. Everything is grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyaa!!!! Justbehappy here!!!! 
> 
> Sooooooooooooooo. I'm trying to write angst. And this pessimistic plot bunny bounded towards me while I was being super depressed about my school exams (aka a miserable pile of Physics). 
> 
> Note, this fic won't be real heavy angst but it's definitely on the angsty side. 
> 
> And some of you may have noticed, the title is inspired by Colours by Halsey. Some of parts of this fic may be inspired by the lyrics, and disclaimer, I don't own the song.
> 
> Not sure what direction it will be going towards (whether I will end up making the entire thing real happy because I am an overly happy person), but I am trying. Here we go.....
> 
> Guess what! I am trying out the Twitter format.

_[ Victor Nikiforov lands in fourth place at Skate America ]_

_[ Victor Nikiforov trips into fourth. Is this the end of the reign of the Living Legend of Russia? ]_

_[ This is a bad start for Victor Nikiforov. Will this season be his last? ]_

_[ Is Victor Nikiforov stressed? ]_

_[ Katsuki Yuuri wins gold at NHK Trophy - Has Victor Nikiforov been spending so much time on him that he starts to lose his touch? ]_

_[ Is Katsuki Yuuri using Victor Nikiforov? ]_

_[ Coach Yakov Feltsman of Russia refuses to give a statement. ]_

_[ Victor Nikiforov skips gala exhibition at Skate America after ending up in fourth. ]_

_Read More..._

 

***

 **Born to Ship Victuuri** @victuuri_fc

Here's the deal: Victor's performance at Skate America was beautiful. No one can convince us otherwise. Ganbatte Vitya!!! ♡♡♡ @v_nikiforov 

 **Pairs of Skates** @skater-skating-skates

Ummmm, you sure? He totally bombed it. It was dreadful. 

 **Born to Ship Victuuri** @victuuri_fc

 @skater-skating-skates Go away. We weren't talking to you. 

 **Snowflakes** @icequeen-vanya 

Here's the deal: Katsuki Yuuri totes is responsible for this. This is a solid proof that the entire coach thing is not working.

  **Born to Ship Victuuri** @victuuri_fc

 La la la la la la can't hear you

  **Vacations bring it on** @sandysky 

 Yeah right! THE PERFORMANCE WAS GREAT YOU CAN DO BETTER VITYA! <3333333 

  **Pairs of Skates** @skater-skating-skates 

 Hmph I stand by my argument. 

  **StrawberryBlonde** @country-musician

 Yeah right. I am a diehard Victor Nikiforov fan, but I must admit the performance was bad. He's just stressed, people. Cut it out. Stop complaining.

  **Snowflakes** @icequeen-vanya

 @country-musician This is what I'm talking about. He's stressed because he is coaching and competing. It sucks so much.

  **Beatrice Bears** @teddyyyyybear 

 All the Victor's fans should be mad lol. I am. Looking at you too, @katsukiyuuri_fc aren't you guys ashamed?

  **Quad Flipped** @vnikiforov_fc 

 President of the Victor Nikiforov fan club here. Good try, but we aren't. Deal with it bro. @teddyyyyybear

  **Quad Flipped** @vnikiforov_fc

 Vice-President of the Victor Nkiforov fan club here. Don't listen to them we love you. @katsukiyuuri_fc 

 **Quad Flipped** @vnikiforov_fc

 We represent most of the Victor Nikiforov fans btw. Victor is stressed, but that doesn't mean anything. He looked ill, in fact. >:[ 

  **Quad Flipped** @vnikiforov_fc 

 Secretary of the Victor Nikiforov fan club here. Stop blaming everything on Yuuri. He's having a tough time too. 

  **Candy Canes** @sugarholic 

 Oh, scaryyy. Tell you what, I am a Victor Nikiforov fan too and I am not happy with this. 

 ***

 ' Yuuri! Don't look at the news,' Mila said, plucking the phone out of Yuuri's hand. ' The reporters are silly, and that's all you need to care about. Trust me. It's going to get better.' She glared pointedly at Georgi, and on the cue, the Russian skater switched off the television. 

 Yurio crossed his arms over his chest, his lips pursed. He wasn't going to make a witty or acidic remark or anything, and it was very unlike him.

 To say Victor's FS went badly was an understatement. 

 He seemed to be so tired and shrunken before the official warm-up, and right when he stepped on the ice, everyone could see that something was off. The step sequence was a little bit lacklustre, he over-rotated three of his jump passes and nearly missed his signature Quad Flip. This was a big deal for his supporters, because he never missed his Quad Flip publicly since he first ratified it.

 At the Kiss and Cry, he looked so small in his red and white jacket, leaning on Yakov for support. Yakov seemed to be muttering softly to himself, and avoided looking at the cameras. 

 When the judges dished him his less than satisfactory scores (that was probably the lowest he got in 5 years), he had this resigned expression on his face. Was that disappointment? Sadness? Dejectedness? Yuuri had no idea. But the guilt was just clawing away at his chest because god, Victor didn't deserve this.

 The live stream cut to the medal ceremony, and the three medalists accepted their medals with dismayed expressions because none of them had expected the outcome of the competition to be like this. Otabek held up his gold medal with a frown, still confused. 

 Victor was nowhere to be seen. Yakov told the reporters that he had returned to the hotel to take a rest and he wouldn't be attending the gala. 

 How did everything lead up to this?

 It probably started when Victor showed up at Yutopia, claiming that he would be his coach while taking a season off. In the end, Yuuri got a silver medal under his tutelage, and Victor announced that he would be returning to competitive figure skating AND being Yuuri's coach.

 When they danced around on the ice, Victor in magenta, Yuuri in blue and the rink lit up in a brilliant lilac colour, Yuuri really thought everything was going to work out. 

 Well, it did. Partially.

 He got a gold medal at the NHK Trophy. 

 And Victor bombed his own GPF qualifier.

 Fourth place wasn't bad in a normal skater's standards, but it was _definitely_ not good in Victor's standards. Especially when everyone was focusing on his return to the skating, and he had disappointed them hard.

 Rumours were already starting up like wildfire, about how Victor was starting to get old. 28 years old was way beyond a competitive figure skater's prime. Some speculated that this season would be Victor Nikiforov's downfall and frankly speaking, it wouldn't be pretty. Ultimately, he might be forced into retirement bathed in shame or due to an injury. The Living Legend wasn't the Living Legend anymore. 

 More vindictive theories came from the resentful fans, saying that the Japanese skater was just using Victor for his own benefit and was going to throw him away after getting what he wanted. Even though the forever cheerful Victuuri fan club tried to cleave and chase down these 'biased' accusations, these theories skyrocketed. 

 Or some began to say that Victor Nikiforov was spending way too much time on Katsuki Yuuri, and he was neglecting his own programs for him. Anyways, they started to blame him for diverting Victor's attention and stealing their national hero away from them once again.

 Some of the more hopeful ones argued that he was just feeling under the weather, and he would make an extraordinary comeback at the Rostelecom Cup to get himself into the Finals.  

 Minority of the fans believed that Victor Nikiforov was doing this so Katsuki Yuuri could win. Or some cheating was involved. They were pretty convinced this was what had happened, and complained about the lack of sportsmanship. 

 Yuuri would prefer to side with most of them, even though they were against him. He would rather die than say that Victor was starting to get old and lose his touch.

 If that was true, he was most likely the culprit. 

 And the fact that the Victuuri fan club (notably the Victor Nikiforov section) was having a major Twitter war with the others and defending him at the same time made him feel even worse. He had somehow dragged his beloved fans into this entire mess too. Especially the remaining Victor Nikiforov fans that were so dedicated. He knew the presidents of the Victuuri fan club, and he knew they were usually not so baleful. But they were kicking off people from their ranks that disagreed with them at such an alarming rate that Yuuri felt really bad. 

 Being a competitor and a coach at the same time taxed Victor's strength, and there was a limit to multitasking. Everyone knew this. Especially when he had to run back and forth from one event to the other, sponsor meetings, trainings and then compete again.

 The world must have hated Yuuri for stealing the Living Legend from the ice. It was almost selfish of him to keep Victor. Victor knew how to skate since he could walk. Ice was his life. And Yuuri had taken that away from him too. 

 Maybe Victor blamed him and secretly wanted to quit too, hah.

 ' Earth to Yuuri,' Mila said, breaking him out of his pit of self-blame. 

 Yurio was staring at him, his bright green eyes wide. Georgi squeaked like a terrified mouse.

 The Russian National Team. They were so nice to him, but Yuuri had caused them so much disappointment. They deserved their glorious Skating Living Legend back.

 He could only imagine how disappointed and hurt the three skaters plus Yakov were to know that their top skater wasn't in his best form anymore. 

 They probably hated him for this. 

 ' Katsudon, don't listen to them,' Yurio said carefully.  

  Lies. 

 ' Yeah, Yuuri, we are all here for you,' Georgi said.

 Lies. He didn't deserve such kindness.

 ' It's not your fault,' Mila added anxiously. ' Being fourth is not the end of the world.' 

 Lies lies lies. Bla bla bla. 

  ' I... Am going out,' Yuuri stood up automatically, ignoring all three of them.

 ' Katsudon-' Yurio began. 

 He ran away into the cold before Yurio could catch up to him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how it turned out.... Soooooooo. Yeah. Thanks!


	2. Cold as Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short! :PPP

 The wind was harsh and unforgiving, but Yuuri couldn't stop walking. He only paused once to adjust the hood of his jacket.

 Fortunately none of the passers-by recognised him, or else that would be really awkward. 

 Great. He had nowhere else to go to. 

 He had just returned to his, er, shared apartment and retrieved his belongings, because he felt like he should be staying away from the skaters for some time.Even if his next qualifier would be approaching soon. He wasn't even sure if he had the energy to skate and everyone would be glaring at him. At least the haters would be. And he wasn't able to look at them in the face after what had happened.

 Fortunately Makkachin was dozing off at the corner, and he was able to sneak out without the poodle running to him. It hurt him to leave Makka.

 His phone buzzed for the umpteenth time and he fished it out from his coat pocket. He had 54 missed calls from Yurio, 56 messages from Mila, 49 messages from Georgi. Were they trying to call him and mock him? And he hated to imagine what would happen when Victor returned to St.Petersburg.

 He would probably be so mad at him. 

 He switched off his phone. He didn't want anyone to look for him.

 So, again... Where to stay? 

 He spotted a hotel at the end of the street, and though,  _okay. I can stay there until I sort everything out. I can't figure things out like this._

Fortunately the middle-aged woman at the counter didn't recognise him, and she gave him the room keys with a comforting smile.

 At last, when he closed the door of his room behind him, he sank down to the floor and began to sob.

 If he stayed away from Victor, maybe he would get better. He could win again. The Living Legend would be back. 

 But God, it hurt.

  ***

 ' Dang it! He isn't answering my calls!' Yurio gritted his teeth, poking furiously at his phone. ' I've been calling him for the past freaking hour!!!! Where is he?!'

 Mila slammed her phone onto the table, ' We have to go look for him! He just ran off like that.'

 ' We don't even know where he headed for,' Georgi said, troubled. ' He just... Yeah. Ran off.' 

 ' We need to find him, quick! God knows what he is trying to do right now... With Victor ending up in fourth place like this. He's probably going to blame himself for it,' Mila stood up abruptly. ' And Yuuri had just won a gold medal himself too.'

 Yurio nodded stiffly, ' Yeah. I think he thinks we blame him. Worse, he thinks Victor hates him. He tends to think everything is his fault. Did you see those stupid comments online? It's getting worse and worse. I swear to God I am going to bash them to a pulp for daring to insult Katsudon like this. Someone complain to the admins! I am suing them!' 

 ' We will never EVER blame him,' Tears came to Georgi's eyes. ' He's part of the Skate Family!'

 ' I know,' Mila sighed. ' But did you see his face at the end of the program? He looks  _shattered._ We should have switched off the television back then! Why didn't I switch it off?!' 

 Yurio grabbed his jacket decisively from the back of the chair, ' Tell this to him when we find him. Let's go, Mila. We'll look everywhere. The apartment, the market and even Lilia's studio.'

 Mila asked worriedly, ' What if we can't find him? What will we say to Victor, oh God! He will be back tomorrow! With Yakov! How are we supposed to explain this to Yakov?'

 ' This is why we need to find Katsudon before Victor comes back. We need to make everything right,' Yurio was already pushing open the door. ' Well,  _what are you waiting for you idiots?!_ Come on!!! We have a friend to find. I'll go look at Lilia's studio.' 

 ' Right after you,' Mila followed him. ' I am checking out the apartment.'

 ' And I will be looking for him at the neighbourhood,' Georgi said. ' Call me when you find him.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.............................. :PPP
> 
> I hope no one is OOC. 
> 
> Next chapter, we finally have Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I'd love you to hear from all of you. :DDD


End file.
